The elevator, as modem transport means, plays an important role in the transportation of high-rise buildings. The inclined running container, as a product of the development of special elevators, can be applied in tourist spots, areas where the houses are built on mountain slopes as the urban land is in short supply, complex roadways and is used by maintenance personnel for the routine maintenance and repair of high towers and major bridges. The variable gradient inclined running container is suitable for the transport on the slope with a certain variable gradient, breaking the layout concept of the conventional inclined running container, thereby having strong creativity and uniqueness. With the improvement of people's living standards, the inclined running container for sightseeing and high and low dwellings is widely applied in inclined mountain slope areas and buildings, and the characteristics of the inclined running container including high transport capacity, high speed and long travel can also make tourists enjoy the good scenery.
At present, the use of the inclined running container has become increasingly widespread, and most of the existing inclined running containers are invariable in gradient, which causes great constraint to the development of the inclined running container. The development of the variable gradient inclined running container will greatly improve the applicable conditions of the inclined running container, however, the steel wire rope of the inclined running container may have the phenomena of sagging and drifting in the running process, hence, a variable gradient inclined running container traction rope adjustment apparatus needs to be designed to solve the above problems, so that the traction steel wire rope can adapt to the change of gradients.